1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing line and lure devices.
2. Prior Art
Floats are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,656 (Ward). Line securing devices are known in the art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,977. Such floats and line securing devices do not offer the advantages of the present invention.